La famille de Maurice
by xarinam
Summary: Après "Les origines", les singes ont créé un campement dans le forêt et profitent de la paix. Les humains ne se montrent plus, surement tous morts. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient avant de découvrir un bébé. Sa famille étant morte, Maurice décide de le recueillir. Personnages principaux : Maurice, César, Rocket, Luca


Salut voilà ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de La planète des singes ! Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je serais en train de faire un câlin à Maurice (on dirait trop une peluche géante) xD

Enfin bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé le développement de Maurice dans le dernier film, notamment avec Nova. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une fanfiction où il va créer des liens avec un bébé humain. Je n'ai pas repris Nova, car je voulais travailler avec un enfant plus jeune, mais aussi parce que ma fanfiction se déroule entre le premier et le deuxième film.

Les paroles en italiques sont dites avec le langage des signes.

Bonne lecture !

Maurice avançait à l'ombre des arbres en suivant un sentier qui était autrefois emprunté par des hommes. Il s'y aventurait avec Rocket, car des jeunes singes avaient vu d'étranges créatures sans poil. Bien sûr les seconds de César comprirent vite que les enfants parlaient d'humains et ils étaient rassurés que ces petits ne s'étaient pas fait remarquer et qu'ils n'en avaient parlé à personne d'autre. Maurice avait appris cette information pendant l'un de ses « cours » et avait demandé aux petits de ne rien dire.

Qui sait comment les singes auraient réagis en apprenant que des humains étaient encore vivant ? Et encore pire, qui sait, si ces humains n'auraient pas tué les petits s'ils les avaient vu ?

Maurice bien sûr en avait parlé directement à César, Rocket et Luca. Leur chef avait demandé à Maurice d'aller voir ce qu'il en retournait. Il avait choisi que Rocket l'accompagnerait. Maurice était très fort, mais il ne recourait presque jamais à la violence, ce qui aurait pu le mettre en danger. Rocket, lui était plus réactif, il avait entièrement confiance en leur duo. César aurait aimé les accompagner, notamment pour revoir des humains. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'en avait plus vu. Pourtant, au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Sa femme Cornelia devait accoucher sous peu.

Rocket signa :

 _« Tu crois qu'ils sont nombreux ?_

 _D'après les petits, le groupe qui se déplaçait ne l'était pas, mais nous devons savoir s'ils ont rejoint un groupe plus nombreux._

 _Tu crois vraiment qu'une paix avec les hommes serait possible ?_

 _César y croit, je veux y croire aussi. Il a bien réussi à unir les singes, ce que je croyais impossible. »_

Rocket ne rajouta rien d'autre. Il savait qu'il avait été une des raisons qui aurait pu empêcher le travail d'équipe. Lorsqu'il était l'alpha dans cette « prison », tout le monde se battait et lui le premier. César aurait pu l'abandonner, mais non, il lui avait donné une chance. César était plus sage que lui, même s'il n'avait connu que les mauvais côtés des hommes, il avait confiance en César et à ses espoirs.

Maurice sentit que le chimpanzé repensait au passé donc il posa sa patte sur l'épaule de l'autre singe avant de signer de son autre main.

 _« Le passé, reste derrière nous, nous avançons toujours. »_

Rocket sourit et ils continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin des traces de pas. Les humains étaient passés par là depuis peu. Ils se regardèrent avant de grimper dans les arbres, avant de continuer leur avancement. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que les humains les voient, tant qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient dangereux ou non.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent un petit campement, constitué que de deux tentes. Mais ce qui les surprit, ce fut de voir trois humains allongés sur le sol. Ils ne bougeaient pas.

Maurice descendit de l'arbre, suivit rapidement par Rocket, qui tenait fermement sa lance. Maurice posa sa patte contre le cou de la personne qui était le plus proche de l'arbre et fit signe à Rocket qu'il était mort. Ce que Rocket constata aussi sur les deux autres personnes.

Ils décidèrent de chercher des indices pour comprendre ce qui les avait tué, mais aucune arme, ni aucune trace d'un animal… Les humains avaient juste des traces de sang autour des narines et des lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de chercher, lorsque Maurice perçut un léger bruissement, provenant d'une tente. Il pénétra doucement en restant sur ses gardes. Il découvrit le corps d'une autre femme, qui tenait quelque chose entre ses bras. C'était cette chose, emmitouflée dans des couvertures, qu'il avait entendu. Il avança doucement sa patte pour bouger le paquet de linge qui cachait un bébé humain.

Il se souvint d'en avoir déjà vu dans le cirque où il avait vécu, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un aussi petit. Le bébé était vivant contrairement aux autres humains. Maurice ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devrait faire avec cette petite personne, mais une chose était sûr : il n'allait pas le laisser mourir ici.

Il plaça le bébé sur son bras, contre son torse et rejoint Rocket qui l'attendait. Ce dernier fut bien sûr choqué de le voir arriver avec quelque chose qui ressemble à une version miniature d'un bébé. Il signa, sans oser s'approcher.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Un bébé humain. C'est le seul survivant._

 _\- Pourquoi tu le portes ? Tu ne vas pas l'emmener ?_

 _\- Tu veux que je laisse la ? Tue le alors, ça sera plus rapide. Seul ici, il mourra. »_

Rocket regarda Maurice, puis le bébé, hésitant. Il n'était pas fan des humains, mais il ne se voyait pas tuer un bébé. Il avait l'air si fragile, comme son fils ash, qui était né il y a quelques jours.

 _« Très bien, je ne le tuerais pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? Le ramener au campement ? César sera surement pour, mais pas tous les singes._

 _\- Notamment Koba… Nous prendrons une décision avec César. Je l'aurais bien ramené près d'un camp d'humains, mais nous ne savons pas où ils sont._

 _\- Ce que je sais, c'est que ce truc t'a déjà choisi comme un coussin ! »_

Rocket commença à rire avant de reprendre la route. Maurice ne put que sourire à cette remarque, il devait admettre que le bébé n'avait pas pleuré et ne s'était pas débattu depuis qu'il avait vu Maurice. Au contraire, il semblait bien installer et essayait d'attraper quelques poils dans ses mains.

L'orang-outan suivi Rocket, mais ils furent obligé de ralentir le pas à cause du bébé. Maurice ne pouvait plus s'aider de sa deuxième patte pour avancer, mais surtout, le petit n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à lui, comme n'importe quel bébé singe. Cela avait surpris Maurice et Rocket, lorsque le petit avait failli tomber. Heureusement Maurice avait de bon réflexe et l'avait rattrapé avec son autre patte. Malheureusement, cette mini chute avait quand même effrayé le bébé et ce dernier s'était mis à pleurer. Rocket s'est proposé pour le porter, puisqu'il ne s'appuyait pas sur ses pattes avant et puis il s'était déjà entraîné à porter Ash. Même si Maurice avait accepté, le bébé était contre puisqu'il se remit à pleurer de plus belle et tira sur les poils de l'orang-outan.

Rocket et Maurice se regardèrent pas sûr d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Ils finirent par réinstaller le petit sur le bras de Maurice et attendirent qu'il finisse de pleurer, avant de reprendre le chemin.


End file.
